La fiera en la cueva
by YumeRui-chan2.5
Summary: Los primeros días habían sido, por lejos, los más difíciles. Aunque no tenía recuerdos detallados de lo que había ocurrido, sentía que era justo como años atrás, en aquella pequeña isla habitada por la Marina.


**Capítulo único**

Los primeros días habían sido, por lejos, los más difíciles. Aunque no tenía recuerdos detallados sobre lo que había ocurrido, sentía que era justo como años atrás, en aquella pequeña isla habitada por la Marina. Si bien no colgaba de una estructura de madera, colgaba de un paredón hecho de la misma piedra que se encontraba en las cuevas que servían de refugio a los Rebeldes; si bien llevaban a diario algo que apenas podía pasar por comida, compensaban la ausencia de inanición con golpizas de las que no podía defenderse. Sin katanas, sin libertad... Bien podía estar tirado en el suelo, sin moverse, o bien podía mantenerse colgando gracias a la cadena que ya había lacerado sus muñecas, poco importaba ya.

Se había mantenido firme desde el primer puñetazo a las costillas, y no pensaba rebajarse a suplicar ante esos cobardes. Pero, le gustara o no, debía admitir que no resistiría demasiado si la situación no cambiaba a su favor. Se percató de ello cuando dejó de pensar todos los días en Luffy y la tripulación, cuando el zumbido en los oídos empezó a opacar las voces de sus compañeros.

Suspiró molesto y cansado de todo, entregándose de una vez por todas a esperar una idea o una casualidad que cambiara su suerte. Porque no, Roronoa Zoro no esperaría como una damisela en apuros un milagro. Su capitán no podría llegar pronto, lo había aceptado antes de lo necesario para no lidiar con ilusiones innecesarias. Debía salir solo.

Una corriente de dolor le entumeció todo el cuerpo y quedó colgando de las cadenas con el aire lastimando su garganta. Sentía que cada día había menos aire en esa cueva. A más sangre en las paredes, menos aire dentro de ellas. Trataba de recordar todo cuando se sentía débil. Lo hacía enojarse y eso le daba vigor; y su todo comenzaba con una emboscada a su pequeño de grupo de rebeldes. Pero a más tiempo pasaba en ese maldito lugar, menos recordaba. Los detalles de su captura se habían ya perdido, así como la cuenta de los días que habían pasado desde la primera tortura. Lo que no olvidaba era la sensación de derrota; lo que no se borraba de su mente, y sabía que no se borraría hasta su muerte, era ese vacío de incertidumbre, de enojo, de —aunque no quería aceptarlo— temor.

Simplemente veía un bosque. Varios de sus aliados, varios de los que estaban a su cargo, subidos en los inmensos árboles, esperando a una señal para atacar o retirarse. No hubo tiempo para ninguna de las dos. No recordaba —o quizás nunca supo— por donde había atacado el pequeño grupo de los subordinados de Kaido, pero sabía que la patrulla de reconocimiento de los rebeldes había sido aplacada con demasiada facilidad, y recordaba bien que había dejado que se lo llevaran, en un intento de proteger el escondite donde parte de su tripulación se encontraba; donde personas a las que su capitán estaba más que dispuesto a ayudarles habían formado sus vidas. Después había una especie de vacío; siempre llegaba cuando comenzaba a sentir unas manos, ahora ásperas, recorrer su espalda palmo por palmo, siempre llegaba cuando esa habitación se llenaba de un aroma —ahora demasiado intenso— a flores, siempre llegaba cuando lo único que podía recordar eran las palabras de esa mujer, quién revisaba sus heridas y le miraba molesta, todo gracias a su malditamente útil habilidad.

 _—Me pregunto qué te matará primero... ¿tu lealtad, o tu testarudez?_

Quizás lo decía mientras lo inspeccionaba o quizás sólo era una grabación que su memoria repetía cuando estaba en su presencia, que mantenía sonando constantemente cuando se sentía desfallecer frente a los hombres encargados de torturarle; pero simplemente lo recordaba constantemente, y por mucho que le extrañara, no se le hacía tan molesto. No tanto como la sensación de inspección sobre sus heridas nuevas, sobre las viejas mal cicatrizadas.

Incluso aquello no se le hacía tan molesto como habría creído en un principio. Hasta cierto punto, disfrutaba de esa peculiar compañía en el encierro al que él mismo se había entregado. Hasta cierto punto lo tranquilizaba, el ardor, el suave dolor, el tacto frío de esas manos lo hacían sentirse vivo, pero también lo hacían sentir el borde de la muerte, como si lo relajaran para no sufrir más.

—Aguanta un poco más. Nos vemos pronto.  
—Nos vemos pronto...—repitió abriendo los ojos, queriendo por primera vez cerciorarse de no haber enloquecido.

Las heridas comenzaron a dolerle un poco más, pero se sentía más vivo que nunca. Se sentía como si esas palabras fueran verdad, como si esa risa al final de la frase fuera de alivio, de apoyo, de tranquilidad. Sonrió al hacer sonar las cadenas de sus brazos; la sangre ya estaba seca y el crujir del metal ante su fuerza renovada le dijo que no, no había faltado a sus principios: no era esperanza lo que renovó sus fuerzas... No, eran sus instintos, los de un guerrero.

Estos eran los que le hacían saber que algo pasaba; que la vibración en las paredes no era por el retumbar tan seguido de las cavernas; que el zapateo apresurado —tan similar al que la bruja hacía al pasearse por la cubierta al desesperarse— no era el que siempre escuchaba a la misma hora, todos los días, desde que había llegado. Sus instintos le hacían saber que algo grande, algo inmenso, se acercaba, y las palabras de esa mujer se lo confirmaban.

De pronto la poca luz que le llegaba se vio combinada con la ausencia de sonidos externos a los de su propia respiración, que le hicieron darse cuenta del vacío al que se había sumido... y sus instintos le hicieron saber que pronto saldría de allí, que simplemente tenía que esperar la entrada triunfal de su capitán, la de ese hombre que tantas veces había cambiado la estrategia del que, sabía, entraría con él. Y junto a sus fuerzas, su memoria volvió. Se vio de nuevo como en el primer día, como después de la primera golpiza; se vio dolorido, molesto, arrogante y altanero. Sí, Roronoa Zoro había despertado con el ruido del eco de las palabras de esa mujer, había despertado con el ruido de sus huesos crujiendo junto al tintineo de las cadenas oxidadas. Jamás se había despertado tan vivo.

Centró su vista en la entrada de su celda a la espera de escuchar ya no sólo pasos, sino respiraciones, voces, risas, reclamos y gritos. Llegaría, en cualquier momento podría ver a su capitán, a sus compañeros. Reiría al último.

El leve tintineo que había producido con el movimiento de sus brazos comenzó a hacerse más cercano, más potente; hasta que supo con seguridad que el sonido llegaría fuera de su celda; hasta que se convenció que ese hombre lo escucharía y haría que el tornado de puñetazos tomara la dirección correcta. La idea le hizo soltar una risa que en otro tiempo habría sido una carcajada; y sin dejar de moverse y reír quedamente, esperó.

Esperó hasta que la risa del futuro Rey de los Piratas le indicó que estaban cerca, que ya lo veían, que era cuestión de segundos para que las palabras de _esa_ mujer se cumplieran como profecía.

—¡Zoro! —gritó aquella voz junto al estruendo de la puerta de metal quebrándose y rompiendo la estructura de la cueva.

Sabía que estaban frente a frente, pero los ruidos habían comenzado a escucharse lejanos. Se preguntó en su momento si la voz del otro hombre no llegaba a sus oídos por la debilidad que comenzaba a notarse en su cuerpo. Sonrió al darse cuenta que no era así; su sentido del olfato fue el último en adormecerse, alcanzando a distinguir el aroma del tabaco más molesto que conocía colándose desde fuera de su celda.

—Hemos venido por ti, Zoro.  
—Lo sé, capitán.

Sonrió al escuchar los grilletes romperse, al pensar en lo que haría cuando se topara con esos malnacidos. Sonrió al sentir la mano de su capitán en su hombro.

* * *

 _ **Rui-chan: Como que esto se ha atrasado mucho... maldito colegio. Entre no tener tiempo para siquiera intentar escribir las notas, no poder editar el one-shot, no podernos poner de acuerdo para esto de las notas... ¡Pero aquí está!  
La idea primero fue subirlo para el 17 de junio porque... happy fathers' day, daddy... Bueno, no, porque la cuenta cumplía ya un año y sería una buena forma de celebrarlo... pero no se pudo.  
Además, se nos fue el tiempo porque el maldito de Oda dejó de lado el Reverie y ya publicó lo de Wano... así que nuestra teoría se fue al caño... pero puede ser un final alternativo, supongo.  
**_

 _ **Muchísimas gracias por leer este one-shot, esperamos que les haya gustado!**_

 _Yume!: Hola~_

 _La verdad sí, este tiene ya un buen tiempo escrito pero el colegio con sus tareas y demás no deja hacer nada como uno quiere. Esperamos que les guste y traten de olvidar un rato el Wano de Oda - _ -_

 _Gracias por leer, sus comentarios son siempre bienvenidos!_


End file.
